Dasey happily ever after Yeah Dream on !
by Cherrynuts
Summary: Derek's and Casey's life after College and with kids, it sure isn't easy :D Also it is a little Lizwin in here. It'S the third part to how a bet changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**Authores note please read !!!**

**First of all I am really really sorry for making you guys wait, but I needed a break and had some of a writers block, anywayzz hope you like the Story and of course HAPPY NEW YEARS you all :D **

**So I have posted all the houses they live in on my profile so just go on it and you can see the links :D Hope you like the houses :D I found them while searching around and that's what I think they could look like :D **

Derek and Casey Venturi, in their thirties now, are still happily married , loving each other more by the day.

Derek is still playing professional Hockey and is captain of his team. As for Casey ,she is a bestseller Author, she started writing the story of her life, beginning from when she met Derek and how he changed her life, to where she got pregnant at a young age. She published the book right after she finished college, it was a bestseller right away. She still writes but also has her own home office where young pregnant women can come to and Casey does her best to help them through this hard time.

But not all is sunshine, because now their children are making their lives a living hell. Jayden Michael Venturi and Ashley Summer Venturi have just turned 15 recently and are both very like their parents were when they were younger. Jayden has grown into a handsome young man, also a little player but not as bad as his father once was, Jayden is more interested in school and comes more after his mother. Although he loves Hockey just like his father does, well lets make it short all four kids love hockey and play it too.

Ashley is more like her father when it comes to character, always acting cool and cocky, she is a player and school is her place to show off, the school belongs to her. She isn't as bad as her father was with girls but she has boys swooning all over her, much to the dislike of her father. Although Ashley and Jayden often fight over the tiniest things they always are there for the other one, if really needed. Also Jayden is very protective over Ashley as she is over him.

Then there are Jeremy Dean Venturi, 14 years old and Abbygale Rose Venturi , the youngest with only 11 years.

Jeremy was like a mix of Edwin and Lizzy, he was as tricky as Edwin and was into sports as much as Lizzy. Little Abbygale was a small version of Marti. All thought of her as cute and innocent but in reality she had her ways to get what she wanted, she knew how to twist someone around her little finger.

Lizzy and Edwin are married as well and have got 2 children, two twin boys. William and Liam Venturi. Lizzy got pregnant at the age of nineteen and had them when she was twenty. Lizzy and Edwin married a year later. William and Liam are both 10 years old , really adorable kids.

You have a hard time telling who is who with the twins because they look alike, both have brown, shaggy hair and rich brown eyes. They resemble their Parents a lot, both in looks and in Character.

Edwin is manager of Sony, he earns a lot of money, not as much as Derek but still a lot more then average people do. Lizzy became a representer of environment protection and works for a sister company from Green Peace.

We still have little Marti left, she is not little anymore, she has grown up into a beautiful women now. She married at the age of 22. She married Dylan O' Neil , one of the most famous singers around. She has a 4 year old daughter now, named Ruby. You could say it was love at first sight, they met as Marti was 18 , on a concert of his. She asked him for an autograph and BAMM , they were a couple 3 weeks later. Dylan didn't have it easy ,as he first was introduced to the family, Derek bombarded him with questions, such as what are your intentions with Marti , for an outsider it was quite fun to watch but Marti thought otherwise. She apologized for Derek's rude behavior and after she threatened to never speak to Derek again he allowed Dylan and Marti to date, Dylan and Derek are close friends now.

Marti is a Costume Designer for theater plays, she loves her jobs and Ruby has to try on all the costumes she designs, little Ruby loves it ,too.

Emily and Sam married and have one son, Nathan Davis. Like Derek , Sam also plays professional Hockey in the same team. Emily is a famous critic for the New York times, she criticizes books and writes what's good and what's bad about them. Nathan is 12 years old and has got black hair and almost the same skin color as Emily but a little more light-skinned. He is a smart boy and plays guitar, he wants to become a famous rock star someday.

And last but not least we have Raven, Collin and Chad. Chad is now 16 years old, very athletic and plays basketball, he is captain of his team, in Spain, and girls are all over him.

Raven is an interpreter and Collin works for a big firm in Spain, they all live in Spain now but still keep in contact with the Venturis.

Derek and his Family moved to Ottawa, where they bought a really nice ,big, House , almost as big as a mansion. It has 6 bed rooms, one of them is a guest room, three bathrooms , Casey and Derek have one to their own directly attached to their bedroom, then there was a bathroom for the kids , just down the hall. The last one was downstairs. They have a big kitchen and a cozy Living room. In the back yard is a swimming pool so they really have all you could imagine.

Lizzy and Edwin also have their own house and live about 15 minutes within walking distance from Derek and Casey away. Their house is very nice and cozy they have 4 bed rooms, one is a guest room. 2 Bathrooms and a kitchen that is big enough for about 6 people. They have a really nice pond in front of their house.

Emily and Sam lived about 30 minutes within Car distance away.


	2. Normal day

Chapter 1 Normal Day

Enjoy !!!

"Dad come on , it's the biggest Party ever and I am old enough" The voice of Ashley Venturi rang through the house.

"No, and that's final now go and get dressed for school". Derek said, his voice strong leaving no room for other disagreeing words. Sighing a long sigh Ashley turned and did as her father told her. Casey was still lying in bed as Derek entered their room. Casey smiled at him.

"She asked again didn't she ?", Casey not really asked but stated. After a nod from Derek he continued to speak.

"She is just so stubborn I don't know where she gets that from". Casey raised an eyebrow at that.

"OK , OK I know where she gets it from we are both very stubborn but I really wish she wouldn't be so much like us, it's tiering " He sighed and sat down on the Bed, his wife then seated herself behind him and hugged him from behind.

"You know what they all say, all the things you did as a child you will get back 10 times worse from your own kids". She giggled as he sighed and kissed the spot just under his earlobe. As she started to lightly suck on it she got the reaction she hoped for, a low moan from her husband.

"Don't start what you can't Finish women", he said before turning and bringing his lips to hers in a heated kiss, even after all the years of marriage the passion and love they had for each other never ceased Far from it actually, it only grew stronger. Casey was on her back now with Derek pinning her to the bed. He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe when a sudden clearing of throat was heard.

"Ewww Mom, Dad, can't you two lock the room before you eww I can't even say it, I have a mental image now and won't lose it too soon". Jeremy voiced out. Derek let out a little growl of displeasure, while Casey had a small smile plastered on her Face.

"I mean come on, you are in your thirties now and still act all lovey dovey " Jeremy turned around so that his back was facing his parents and hugged himself making it look like he was making out with another person, also he made kissing sounds. It didn't take Derek long to get out of bed, while saying

"You have got 2 seconds to run because that it is all it is gonna take before you will get the punishment of your life............1....2" Derek finished before chasing after his 14 year old son.

"AHHH Dad have mercy" was heard from Jeremy as he rushed down the stairs Derek hot on his heals.

As for Casey she couldn't help but laugh to herself all the while thinking how good life turned out, even when at the beginning it didn't seem that way. She got out of bed and was about to get dressed when little Abbygale came into the room.

"Mom ? Will Jeremy ever learn ? Dad will always win ". Little Abbygale said a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know honey I hardly doubt it. So ready for school ? ". Casey asked.

"Yeah about that, mom , which dress should I wear ? I am not sure which one looks better and I am at a loss here".

"Come on I will help you find something and you will be the cutest 11 year old lady there is" Casey smiled and went to dress her little daughter. When she remembered something.

"Abby, where is your brother Jayden, it's far to quiet".

"He is still asleep, I swear he is even harder to wake than Dad is, but don't worry I said Ashley she should wake him and funny wise she was actually happy to wake him"

"Oh No" Was all Casey was able to say before you heard loud screaming, undoubtedly from Jayden.

"ASHLEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, NOW MY WHOLE BED IS WET".

" That's your own fault for not getting up when I told you to". Ashley stated. You heard a crashing sound and then a small scream.

" Jayden, Let go of me !!!! How dare you ruin my Dress, I just bought it last week".

"Well Sis it sure does look better that way". In his voice you could almost hear the smirk that he sure had across his face.

"MOM , Jayden is being a total Jerk again".

"MOM , Jayden is being a total Jerk again", Jayden mimicked Ashley, to which she smacked him on the arm.

"Mom Ashley is violating me again " Jayden said in a girls voice.

"Hey you two behave and get ready for School, or you two will be late". Casey answered, trying not to smile to much at the behavior of her two twins. Yeah life defiantly was never going to get boring.

Just then Derek came back in , with a triumphing smirk on his Face.

"Derek, what did you do ?" Casey asked eyebrows raised, and Jeremy entered the room, pointing a finger at Derek.

"Mom, Dad did it again, he put Peanut butter in my ears and now I can hardly hear", Derek was trying hard not to burst out laughing, Casey also tried to keep a straight face.

"Seriously what am I supposed to do with you all, all of you are acting like kids", She gave Derek a pointed look.

" Oi mom". Abby butted in.

"That is you all except Abby of course she is more mature than all of you. Now Jeremy go and get ready for school while I help Abby get dressed". Casey said. Jeremy left and Abby went to her room waiting for her mother, leaving Derek and Casey in their room.

She couldn't keep herself from laughing now.

"Life certainly doesn't get boring in this family, did you at least get a good rise out of him? ". Casey asked her Husband.

"Sure Derek Venturi never does things by halves, you off all people should know that by now. 'But you should have seen his face, it was hilarious ". They both laughed while she went over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" I love you " Casey said in a soft voice.

"I love you too " Derek replied, he dipped down to give her another kiss but she stepped away.

"Go and get dressed you have got Hockey Practice and I need to get ready as well ". With that she left to help Abby, Derek just shook his head also getting ready.

Half an hour later the kids were all on their way to school, Derek was off to Hockey Practice and Casey was at home preparing for her session with two teenage Girls both 17 years old an pregnant. One of them got pregnant because she was raped but she couldn't abort the baby because in her eyes it was murder. Her Parents supported her, Casey helped her make a decision if she should keep the baby or give it up for adoption .

The other girl was pregnant from her boyfriend and at first she was scared about telling her parents, but after a few sessions with Casey she decided to tell them and everything turned out right, her parents weren't too happy about it but what was done was done and they helped her the best they could. Her boyfriend also helped her and was really excited about being a father.

It were moments like that, that Casey wished her Parents would have reacted the same way but she accepted that her Parents, well Nora and George, didn't support them.

Two hours Casey spent with the teenage girls before they went home and Casey started making herself something to eat.

With Derek

He arrived just in time. Today his Coach wasn't in a good mood, since they had a game next week and as always he thought the team needed to practice harder in order to win, even though they almost won every game.

Finally finishing Dressing, Derek skated on to the ice.

"Hey D , just on time " Sam greeted him.

"Yeah well you know how it is being a father and all, I swear sometimes I don't know why people want to have children". Sam laughed a little.

"That bad today ?"

"The usual, Ashley wanted to go to the party and I told her no several times now , Jeremy caught Casey and me Kissing, made fun and got the peanut butter punishment". Sam's smile widened.

"Jayden didn't want to get up so Ashley took a bucket of Water and splashed him and the bed, He then shouted and hugged her, by that he ruined her dress and well you know Ashley... The only one that seems normal of my kids is Abby ".

"Never gets boring, Well Ashley and Jayden remind me of some people in high school". Sam stated. Derek raised an eyebrow , it took him several seconds to realize about who Sam was talking.

"Casey and I never were that bad", Derek said in a not too convincing voice. As Sam gave him a look clearly saying – Sure whatever you say- Derek answered,

"Well maybe just a little" As Sam still didn't say anything Derek asked,

"Were we really that bad ? ".

"No you were worse all that pranks you played on her, you made her life a living hell, honestly I still don't understand how you two ended up together, back in high school you seemed to hate each other and now you are married, the universe will always be a mystery to me".

" STOP TALKING AND START TRAINING VENTURI AND DAVIS". The coach screamed and so practice began.

With Casey

She just finished eating and was about to do the laundry as the Bell rang again. Frowning to herself and wondering whom it might be she went and opened the door. There on the welcoming mat stood a young girl, ragged clothes , blond messy hair and very skinny. Casey was brought out of her observation as the girl began to speak in a raspy voice.

"I ... I am sorry to disturb you ....are you Mrs. Venturi ? ", It was a low whisper and it was really hard for Casey to understand everything.

"Yes, that is me, Can I help you with something ?". Te little girl hesitated and seemed a little ashamed to go on but never the less went on.

"I well ...... heard about you..... what you do..." She stopped for a little while looking up at Casey and then at the ground again. She turned around , about to leave.

" I am sorry I shouldn't have come ,this is stupid, sorry for wasting your time". She started walking away but Casey stopped her.

"Wait, please tell me, come in ". Casey went over to her and took her hand leading her inside without even listening to the protest, once inside the little girl looked lost.

"Please sit down, would you like to have a hot Chocolate", Casey asked in all her kindness.

"I..... Yes please." Casey smiled at her and lead the way to the kitchen, the little girl stayed quiet while Casey was preparing the Hot Chocolate,.

"Please sit down". The girl did as asked. Casey sat the cup in front of her and that was the first time the girl looked up and into Casey's eyes, Casey was shocked at what she saw, sadness, hurt, betrayal , such feelings shouldn't be there not at such a young age anyway. Taking the cup and enjoying the feeling of the warm cup against her hands the girl looked down again and started drinking.

"So I am Casey Venturi and who are you?". Casey asked curious.

"My name is Katheryn".

"A really nice name ".

"thank you" She replied taking another sip from her cup.

"So earlier you said you heard about what I do , so you know I help teenage girls through their pregnancy, are you pregnant ?". The girl seemed to sink further into her seat , clearly very uncomfortable with this situation. Casey already thought she was pregnant but asking could never hurt and she seemed very thin.

"Yes... listen I have this". She put the cup down and reached into her pocket, pulling out 20 dollars.

" It's not much but I hope it's enough for some advice..... I dunno what I should do". Casey was a little shocked at the girls actions and even more so as the girl went over to her an almost shoved the money into Casey's hands.

"No !" Casey said a little harsher than intended. The girl looked a little scared and stepped back.

"I am sorry Katheryn, it's just that you don't need to pay me, I don't do this for money, I am sorry if I scared you and it would be an honor for me to help you". The girl was shocked , clearly not used to this kind of treatment.

"Give me your Jacket , I will hang it up and we can sit down in my office and we can talk ". Hesitating a bit she gave the Jacket to Casey and Casey gasped, she knew the kid was skinny but without the Jacket and just in a T-shirt she just looked like skin and bones, Katheryn seemed very ashamed and crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

" Oh my god, you must be hungry would you like me to make you something to eat ?".

"Yes that would be very kind". Katheryn resumed drinking her chocolate and Casey started making some Pancakes.

"I hope you like pancakes". Casey said.

"Yes ...... I love them" And for the first time Casey saw the girl she had a small smile on her face.

" Right after you have eaten would you mind me throwing your clothes away or at least wash them, you can have something to wear from my oldest Daughter ".

"I don't mind". She said in a small voice.

"Good. Katheryn may I ask how old you are ?".

" I am ... I am 15 years old". Casey turned around looking a little shocked. Katheryn thought she saw through her lie and in a small whisper said.

" Almost 15.............. in 3 weeks I will be 15 ".

"Oh" Was all Casey said, she knew Katheryn had to be young but never this young, to tell the truth this was the youngest girl Casey had ever seen that was pregnant.

"Here , I will just go upstairs and fetch you some clothes , I will put them in the bathroom and then you can take a shower if you like and change ". Casey said, giving her the pancakes and walking upstairs preparing everything. 10 minutes later Casey walked back in the kitchen to see the 6 pancakes she made for Katheryn all eaten.

"Wow you really do love pancakes" Casey stated, Katheryn looked down shyly.

" Yeah they are my favorite". Not only that but Katheryn hadn't eaten at all in the past 3 days, needing to save the money for transportation and the session she thought she had to pay.

After taking a quick shower and washing herself, Katheryn put on the clothes she was given by Casey, they were a little wide but other than that cozy and warm. As she left the bathroom she saw all the pictures hanging on the walls of the hallway. On one there was Casey in a white Wedding Dress and a Tall man Hugging her from behind, kissing her left check and feeding her Cake, Casey had cake all over her nose.

Katheryn smiled a little , seeing how happy Casey seemed. Then she saw another Picture with 6 people on them, Casey , the man and 4 kids, all seemed very happy. A single tear ran down Katheryn's face, and more soon followed.

**So that's it for now. Happy new Years you guys and I really really hope that I didn't make you guys wait too long. Hope you liked it till now and will continue liking it :D **


	3. Who is she ?

Chapter 2 Who is she ?

**As always enjoy reading ;) **

Last time :

_Katheryn smiled a little , seeing how happy Casey seemed. Then she saw another Picture with 6 people on them, Casey , the man and 4 kids, all seemed very happy. A single tear ran down Katheryn's face, and more soon followed._

Now:

Katheryn couldn't help the tears from falling, she saw how happy they were and was reminded that she didn't have such a happy family, quite the contrary actually.

"Katheryn ? Is everything alright ? What happened?". Casey asked concerned as she saw her crying.

"Nothing, I am sorry Mrs. Venturi ". Katheryn said in a low voice trying franticly to wipe away the tears wit her hands. Casey went over to her and patted her back, this calmed Katheryn down a little.

"Hey, I know tears and they are never nothing, shhh, please call me Casey, Mrs Venturi makes me sound so old". Katheryn gave a small laugh at that.

"Come on let's go and sit down and then you can tell me what happened if you like". Going into Casey's Office they sat down and Katheryn began to talk.

"It's just that you seem so happy". She began, receiving a confused look from Casey.

"Is that a bad thing ?". Casey asked.

"NO!......no it's not I just wish I had that too, my parents and I were never that happy , my parents never smile or are happy, maybe now, but they were never happy when I was there.". Katheryn looked down again seemingly at a loss of words.

"Do you want to tell me more about you and your family ? Or maybe how you got into this situation ? ".

"OK, uhm...... where to start". Katheryn was thinking for a minute before starting.

" I will start with this situation". Katheryn said and after receiving a nod from Casey she went on.

"I was really happy with my boyfriend ,he was the best boyfriend in the world...or so I thought. I thought that he loved me but, I guess ,I was wrong. He was my first boyfriend and he was always nice to me and there for me. I didn't know what love was , still don't really know, but with him I felt so so ...." Katheryn stopped to think about how she could explain that feeling in words.

"I felt happy and somehow safe, I thought that was love but it wasn't, It was more like a feeling of being accepted and he did just that, I have mistaken that for love, I didn't know that then but I know it now ,obviously, so I did a mistake that cost me everything I had". Katheryn paused , finding it hard to continue but as she felt Casey's hand on hers, she looked up at Casey to see her smile reassuringly at her, she continued.

"In my school there were many girls in my class that already did "IT", and well with him being a boy, they need to show off and well one thing led to another and although I wasn't ready then , I didn't want to lose him so I agreed to do "IT" together with him". Katheryn looked up at Casey for a brief moment before going on.

"As you can see I got pregnant.......I thought that I could count on him and go through with it, ............I told him that I was pregnant and he accused me of cheating on him........ that it wasn't his child. I tried to tell him that I never have done something like that but although I didn't see it then I see it now and all he wanted was to sleep with me and not take the responsibility of a child or being a father. He broke up with me and I had to tell my Parents" Katheryn took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking voice and to prevent herself from crying once more. Casey gave her hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to say more, if you don't want to. I can understand that it is a hard subject for you to talk about. " Casey said, kindly.

"No ,if it's alright I would like to go on, it's nice to have someone to talk to and to have someone that listens". Katheryn answered. Casey smiled and nodded in response.

"My parents were even worse than my now ex-boyfriend, who would be surprised I am 14 and pregnant..........they said if I wanted to stay home I had to abort the baby, I considered it and went to a gynecologist to get an abortion" Katheryn looked up now and saw that Casey had watery eyes , looking down once more she went on.

" As I was waiting in the waiting room I got second thoughts and before I knew what I was doing I left and went back home..............As you can guess my parents were really upset and well then they.........they kicked me out , saying that I wasn't their daughter...that I was a disgrace to the family, that I was a mistake. They said that they wished that I was never born, at least that way they would have saved themselves a lot of trouble. That's how I ended............" Katheryn didn't continue as she heard a gasp and a sob from Casey, she was crying by now. Katheryn wasn't doing any better, tears were running down her cheeks and falling onto her hands.

"I am so sorry". Casey said between sobs. Katheryn was surprised by the kindness and compassion from Casey once more, Casey didn't even know her and listened to her story and even more so cried for her. That was so unlike her family. As Katheryn sat there she was brought back from her thoughts as she felt arms around her and Casey hugging her.

"Ehmm......." Katheryn didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to have people hug her at all and she was afraid that Casey would be upset if she were to hug her back.

"I am sorry but that is so sad I just have to hug people , sorry". Casey made a move to pull away.

"It's ok , I don't mind", the both of them sat there hugging each other for a good 10 minutes before Casey started to talk again.

"When did it happen I mean that you found out you were pregnant and when you told your parents.?"

"I was in second month as I found out and I told my now ex-boyfriend that I was pregnant 2 days after I found out, my Parents found out 4 days later and the day after they found out they made an appointment at the gynecologist". Katheryn finished.

"So now you are in 3rd month ? " Casey asked.

"Well a little more 3 months and 2 weeks along" As Casey looked at her with confusion , Katheryn figured Casey was confused as to where she has stayed the last weeks.

"I lived on the streets ever since". She saw Casey raising a hand to her mouth , shocked at the new found information.

" You are so thin .... how did you live ..." Casey wasn't really talking to Katheryn but more to herself but Katheryn answered anyway.

"I had a little money on me and some restaurants were nice enough to give me leftovers. I slept on park benches and well I heard that you helped people like me..... I still had 20 bucks and so I walked over here and thought that well you would listen to me, which you did, and not judge me and I could pay you and........... it sounds pretty stupid now doesn't it?". Katheryn asked the last part.

"No, it doesn't and I am so sorry , I am saying that a lot aren't I ? Do I get it right when I say that you have no place to go ?" Casey asked.

"Yes...." . Katheryn said in a sad voice.

"Well now you have"

"Huh ?".

"You can stay here until we find another solution . Until then you are my guest and now that we solved that do you want something to eat or to drink ? You look tired maybe you want to sleep, come I will show you the guest room ". Katheryn's brain was still trying to process what Casey had just said, she couldn't believe it and asked to be sure.

"You are letting me stay here ? " As Casey nodded she went on" But I can't pay you, I.... I .... Why ?".

"Because it would be irresponsible not to".

Casey showed her the guest room and even though Katheryn protested as to how she couldn't stay there she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow and the cozy bed, she hadn't slept in a bed ever since she was kicked out from home, so who could blame her.

Casey smiled at the girl and tugged her in. She had to do the laundry and cook supper, it was already 3 pm. The kids would be home at 5 pm as would Derek.

**5 pm**

" Mom we are home again and boy are we hungry" Jeremy's voice rang through the house.

"That's right honey, Practice was a handful and now I am starving", Derek yelled, throwing his bag in the corner and racing, together with his kids, to the kitchen. Casey was just finished setting the table as all the kids were seated. Derek went over to Casey, hugged her from behind , kissed her cheek and went to the table.

Jeremy of course made a gagging sound as Derek kissed Casey, muttering "Gross" underneath his breath. Derek heard that. He turned around to Jeremy, looked him dead in the eye.

"Mom bought new Peanut butter so you better watch what you are saying". Jeremy gulped.

"Hey no fighting while we are eating". Casey said and everyone sat down to eat.

"Wow mom this is fantastic".

"Yeah great mom, is there desert too? " Abby asked.

"Yeah I made Apple Pie" Casey responded. They all ate, all but Casey, she was more like picking her food, not quite sure how to tell her husband that a new girl was now living here.

"Case ? Is something wrong ?" Derek asked, after living and being married to her for so long he knew when something was wrong.

"What ? ... ehh no of course not , what would be wrong ? ". The way she looked down and fidgeted with her hands didn't help her lie. She still was a bad liar.

"Case " Derek said , while giving her a look saying, -I know you are lying tell me what's up-.

"Yeah... Derek..... Honey... you see...." She didn't get any further, because Katheryn was now standing in the doorway looking more lost than ever. All eyes were on her now and she was feeling more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Uhm Hi I'm Katheryn " She stuttered out.

"Mom, are that my clothes she is wearing ?". Ashley asked aghast. This made Katheryn only more uncomfortable. She was looking at her feet now. Derek looked from his wife to Katheryn and back.

"Casey ? Care to explain what's going on ?". Casey opened her mouth but found no words. As Derek was about to ask again, Abbygale stood up from the table and went over to Katheryn.

"Hey I am Abbygale, but you can call me Abby, all call me Abby, you have a really nice name, I really like it, would you like to play dress up with me later ?". A little of the tension that was in the air went away. Katheryn smiled, thankful that the young girl was so nice to her.

"Thank you, you have a really nice name too and I would really like to play with you".

"Hey, don't forget me, I am Jeremy. By the way, do you have a boyfriend ?". Katheryn blushed at that and Jayden hit him square across his back head.

"Ouch what was that for ? It was just a normal question. So uh do you ?". He complained and asked her again.

"Jeremy, start behaving" Casey scowled him

" Sorry about that, he Is a little stupid, you don't have to notice him. I'm Jayden, nice to meet you".

"Oi I beg to differ! I am not stupid, you are !" Jeremy defended himself.

"You don't have to listen to Jeremy, he is all hat and no cattle" Jayden once again said.

"That is not true, don't listen to him Katheryn, Jay here is just talking about himself". Before Jeremy knew what happened Jayden had him in a headlock and clouted him on the head.

"Ouch, Jayden, let me go, you are making me look all weak in front of her".

"Maybe that's because you are a weakling" Jayden shot back.

"Hey you two, behave yourselves or you will be grounded. I can't believe you two. I have not raised you like that." Casey stated. The two of them stopped abruptly, knowing better than to upset her mother any further. They sat down again and looked at their plates.

"So immature". Was Ashley's comment to their Brothers behavior. Derek was the only one who hasn't said anything. This worried Casey a little. Before she could worry anymore, Katheryn's laughter was ringing through the house. Now she was the center of focus again.

"Katheryn? Is everything alright ?" Casey asked. Through her laughter Katheryn was able to respond.

"Yes I am sorry, but your family is like a sitcom.". They all had to admit that her statement was true. As Katheryn has finally calmed down, her stomach growled, causing her to blush and the kids to laugh.

"Come and grab something to eat. Derek and I are going upstairs to talk". Casey explained while she excused herself and her husband followed her. As soon as they reached their room Derek started asking questions.

"So Case, who is that girl, and more importantly what is she doing here?".

**So I am going to leave it there for now. Tell me what you think of it, Hate it like it, I am happy to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks for all reviews on my last Chapters:**

**itsi3**

**fanficrulez**

**Brandonha**

**princetongirl**

**7thheaven4evr**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you ! **


	4. Is she Staying ?

**Chapter Three Is she Staying ? **

**Have a good time reading :D **

_**Last Time :**_

"_Come and grab something to eat. Derek and I are going upstairs to talk". Casey explained while she excused herself and her husband followed her. As soon as they reached their room Derek started asking questions._

"_**So Case, who is that girl, and more importantly what is she doing here?".**_

**NOW**

While Derek was staring down at her Casey was feeling like she did something wrong and her mother was scolding her for that.

"Casey, I am waiting you know ?" Derek asked getting a little irritated. Upon hearing his voice she jumped a little.

"You see she was just here today and what happened to her was awful, Derek so awful, and I couldn't just let her go to nowhere because she has nowhere to go. It would not only be mean tosend her away but also irresponsible , so ......she is staying here" As she finished her little rant, the last part was barely audible. She took a deep breath.

"Please don't be mad, I know we make decisions together but when you would have seen her..... and then ...... De....Derek ?". She asked as Derek put his finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"Casey we already agreed that your work would not interfere with the family life" He said calmly, too calmly.

"Yeah but I just couldn't help it, please just hear me out and then you can still decide. Even if you don't agree promise me that she can stay till we found a proper solution, kay ?" . Casey asked, unsure if her husband would agree or not because she knew that stuff like this was a very touchy subject for him, when Casey's Job and her family life interfered.

"Okay, tell me what happened". Derek replied with a little sigh, knowing that until Casey explained he wouldn't have any peace.

In the kitchen

Katheryn was eating like there was no tomorrow, Ashley stared at her with a little disgust, while the others were staring at her with awe and shock.

"Wow, you seem to be hungry" Just as Jeremy pointed it out she looked at the others and blushed brightly as she remembered her lack of manners.

" I am sorry. It's been a while since I ate something this delicious.", Katheryn said in a small voice.

"Don't be, Jeremy was just about to leave and take his big mouth with him" Jayden snapped at Jeremy. They glared at each other till Jeremy's expression changed and it seemed as if understanding dawned on him.

"Aha that's how it is, so be it, Ashley, Abby come we will leave". Jeremy said, stood up and dragged a cursing Ashley and a smiling Abby with him. Once they were out of ear range Ashley pulled her arm back and hit Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Ouch, why do I always get hit ?"

"Maybe because you have got nothing but bullshit in your mind. Why did you drag me outside I wasn't finished eating!".

"Didn't you see it ?" Jeremy asked.

"See what ?" Ashley asked, to which Jeremy let out a huge sigh. Abby just shock her head.

"Seriously Ashley even I saw it and I am only 11 years old". As Ashley still didn't understand Jeremy jumped in.

"Seems like I have to spell it out for you. JAYDEN LIKES KATHERYN " Jeremy said nodding his head up and down, trying to look professional.

"Jeremy cut it out, Stupid. Where did you come up with that ? As if Jayden would like someone like her. Don't put ideas into Abbygale's head.". Ashley turned around and was about to go back into the kitchen as Abby interjected.

"It's true Ashley, have you seen the way he looked at her ?, I bet he has a thing for her". As soon as the word bet left Abby's mouth, Jeremy's expression changed. A smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes lit up. Normally this expression only got him into trouble.

"Let's bet or are you too afraid ? I bet that Jayden has a huge crush on her and sooner or later will tell her.". Jeremy challenged her.

"Pshhh you wish as if I were afraid. Good let's do it, just so I can make you see for yourself what a fool you are. If I win, which I most definitely will, you will make all my choruses at home for 5 months. Jayden doesn't have a crush on her.". Jeremy's smirk widened if even possible.

"You got it ,but if I win then you will get me a date with you hot best Friend Chenille Reynolds".

"Seeming as the chance of you winning is never gonna happen fine, it's a bet". They both went to their rooms to figure out a play to help them reach their goals. Little Abbygale just shook her head.

"Teenagers I am never gonna figure them out, let's just hope that this will turn out good". With that said she left to play in her room.

**Back to Jayden and Katheryn**

They were both eating in awkward silence, till Jayden spoke up.

" Thank god that my stupid brother is gone. He can be such an ass sometimes. Scratch that he always is one". Jayden stated. She giggled a little at that statement.

"He isn't that bad. I bet he looks up to you, you shouldn't speak about him like that. " Katheryn replied. After that silence followed once again. Jayden used this time to really look at her. There was something special about her that Jayden yet had to find out what it was. She had blond hair reaching to just about under her shoulders. She was very thin and still a little pale. She was smaller than him and he guessed if she stood in front of him she would reach his chin.

While he was looking at her she was squinting uncomfortably in her own seat. Jayden seemed like a nice guy and he sure was good looking and all that but she didn't like being looked at like that. So as she cleared her throat to get his attention he looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes were a greenish blue color but although the color was beautiful her eyes seemed sad, an emotion that for whatever reason there was Jayden didn't want to see in her eyes.

They just stared at each other, captivated by each others gazes until they heard Derek.

"Seems like everyone has already finished eating". Jayden and Katheryn quickly looked down, both blushing. To Derek that sign only meant problems later on, since he now knew about Katheryn's history. Before Derek had the chance to voice his thoughts Casey talked.

"Katheryn as I said before you can stay here till we found something else, I hope you don't mind staying in the guest room". Looking up at Casey , Katheryn smiled a little.

"No, I am really thankful. Thank you". Jayden couldn't help the grin creeping on his face as he heard the news.

"Jay, get the others so we can tell them".

"Yep I am on my way". Jayden literally ran upstairs to get the others.

"Katheryn we aren't telling the kids about your current condition, at least not now, if you wanna tell them it's up to you. We don't know how long you are staying here it can be a week or months but till we found another solution you can live here". Derek informed her. He tried his best not to show how displeased he was with this situation but Katheryn still noticed.

"Thank you very much Casey and Mr. Venturi".Casey smiled warmly at her and Derek nodded. All the kids were in the kitchen and Casey and Derek told them about Katheryn that she was to stay here for a while and all that, they didn't tell them that she was pregnant though. You couldn't really see that she was either, because she somehow hasn't showed and she was very thin as well. Also they didn't say why she stayed here. Nor that her parents kicked her out.

Jeremy, Abbygale and Jayden were happy that she stayed but Ashley didn't like it so much.

**So what do you think ? I know it's short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Reviews are welcome :D and as always I want to thank you all that have reviewed. In the next chapter Katheryn will still be with the Venturis and the others will find out about her pregnancy, see how Jayden will take it and the others. **

**Minipoison**

**fanficrulez**

**princetongirl**

**itsi3**

**7thheaven4evr**

**BlackMidnight1**

**Franshes**

**Thank you all because I feel very honored to have you read my story and that you review of course, It makes me happy and a little proud :D **


	5. What is with Katheryn ?

Sorry that it took me so long but I rewrote this chapter because I had a new Idea and I had to built it into this chapter. Enjoy reading. Last time

"_Thank you very much Casey and Mr. Venturi".Casey smiled warmly at her and Derek nodded. All the kids were in the kitchen and Casey and Derek told them about Katheryn that she was to stay here for a while and all that, they didn't tell them that she was pregnant though. You couldn't really see that she was either, because she somehow hasn't showed and she was very thin as well. Also they didn't say why she stayed here. Nor that her parents kicked her out._

_Jeremy, Abbygale and Jayden were happy that she stayed but Ashley didn't like it so much._

Chapter 4 What is with Katheryn ?

So far everything was going pretty well. Katheryn has been staying at the Venturie's for the past 5 weeks and nobody seemed to really mind, nobody expect Ashley. She hated that Katheryn was getting so much attention and worst of all she hated that if this went on , Jeremy would win the bet they had made.

Katheryn is now 15 but her birthday wasn't celebrated, she didn't want that and Casey didn't want to force her to.

Katheryn still hadn't told any of the kids that she was pregnant and she wanted to keep it that way for now, it was not that she didn't trust them, she just didn't want to lose any of them as friends especially not Jayden. Jayden has become her best friend, they could talk and talk for hours and he always made her laugh.

Katheryn helped around the house a lot, she helped Casey cleaning the house and preparing dinner, she also helped ironing the washing. Casey was very happy that Katheryn helped so much but also a little worried. She knew that Katheryn couldn't stay with them forever and Derek reminded her of that fact quite often, it's not that Derek disliked the girl, it's just that he was uncomfortable with her around.

He saw what Casey missed, he saw how Jayden was looking at Katheryn when he thought that nobody was looking. That's what worried him. Because no matter what would come out of this it would lead to trouble. Abby already liked Katheryn as a sister and Jeremy liked her as a good friend. Ashley was the only one that didn't seem too fond of her.

It was Saturday and Derek took Jeremy and Abby to ice hockey practice. So that left Casey, Ashley, Jayden and Katheryn at home.

Casey was making breakfast as Katheryn entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Casey"

"Hey good morning, how are you feeling?".

"Good, can I help you ?". Casey had to smile at that, Katheryn was always so thoughtful and helpful.

"Yeah you can wake up Ashley and Jayden if you want".

"Sure". With that said Katheryn made her way to the bedroom of Ashley, she knew that Ashley didn't exactly like her, it was quite hard not to notice since Ashley barely talks to her and when she does it are only mean comments. She tenderly knocked on the door. She waited but here was no answer so she knocked a little harder while saying.

"Ashley ? Are you awake, Breakfast is ready and Casey said I should wake you up". As after several seconds there still was no answer, Katheryn opened the door. Ashley was still lying in bed fast asleep. This was the first time that Katheryn was in Ashley's room and she noticed how beautiful it was, the walls were a reddish orange color. Giving the room a warm feeling. She had nice furniture also in a red, it was almost ruby colored.

Suddenly Ashley moved under her bed covers and mumbled something in her sleep, this brought Katheryn back to her task in hand, waking up Ashley.

Slowly she walked over to Ashley's bed and tenderly touched her shoulder, shaking it.

"Hey... Ashley it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready".

"Leavmm alone I'mm tiredm" Ashley mumbled in her sleep, while turning around in her bed. Katheryn didn't want to make Ashley angry but Casey had told her to wake her up so she tried again, this time a little rougher and Ashley finally woke up and looked straight at her.

"What are you doing in my room ? " She asked in a demanding voice.

"I should wake you up, breakfast is ready". Ashley snorted.

"That still is no reason for you to enter my room, get out and the next time you are here you won't be happy of the outcome". After hearing that Katheryn quickly hurried outside and towards Jayden's room. It was different here, she had plenty of times before woken up Jaxden and they had played play station and watched movies. She knew his room and spent a lot of time in it too.

As she walked over to Jayden's bed she was just about to wake him up as she heard him mutter in his sleep.

"I will defeat you and save you princess". She giggled at that, to her Jayden was like no other guy she has ever met before, Jayden was kind, funny, Crazy, hilarious and a lot more. Also he was pretty good looking. She guessed he had a lot of girls stalking him.

He had all the characteristics to be a player but he wasn't one, at least not in front of her. Finally snapping out of her trance she resumed her task, bent down so her mouth was at his ear.

"There are pancakes for breakfast". Jayden shot up in less than 3 seconds looking at her.

"Where are pancakes?". Katheryn started to giggle. She had figured out that yelling and pulling him out of bed didn't help when you wanted to wake him up, but if you mentioned food he was awake without any big afford.** (**_**I**__ know it sounds weird but my brother is the same, you can't get him out of bed but when you mention food he is the first one to be at the table__**)**_

"What ?" Jayden asked.

"Did you save the princess ?". At first Jayden was confused but he remembered what he dreamed and blushed. This only made Katheryn laugh a little harder.

"Hey are you laughing at me ? Y'know it was a hard task to save her and I defeated all the bad guys and won". As she only laughed harder Jayden decided to take matters into his own hand.

"Fine you deserve no Mercy from me" With that he leaped out of bed and started tickling a surprised Katheryn. At first it was really funny but as he reached her stomach and began tickling her there she flinched and backed away from him. Confused and worried that he had hurt her he asked.

" Is everything ok ?`". Quickly recovering Katheryn nodded and smiled.

"Yep now let's grab something to eat". At the mention of food Jayden was out the door in a matter of seconds. She followed him downstairs and was happy that he most likely had forgotten about what happened, at least she hoped he had.

They all sat down and ate breakfast. Katheryn and Jayden talked about his new Video game Final Fantasy XII while Ashley just ate in silence. She didn't like how good Jayden And Katheryn were getting along.

"Mom, I am gonna go out with Chenille and some other friends today kay?".

"Sure but be back before 6 pm".

"Yeah I will". Ashley stood up and left the room but before she was out she heard Jayden say.

"Wow, you seem in a bad mood, what's gotten into your panties? Didn't Jared want to go out with you and rejected you? ". She turned around and snapped.

"That's none of your business Douche bag. At least I have a social life and not always hang around the house being all lovey dovey with Katheryn".

"Hey, I am not all lovey dovey with her, we are just friends".

"Yeah sure that's why you always reject all the girls in school that ask to go to prom with you". Ashley snapped back.

"Ashley and Jayden would you stop it already". Casey jumped in.

"He started it mom". With that Ashley went upstairs to get dressed.

"Geez always such a Drama Queen". Jayden exclaimed.

"Jayden it's enough, you should be a little nicer to her, she is your sister". Casey lectured him and went after Ashley.

Jayden looked towards Katheryn. She also had a look on her face telling him that what he said was uncalled for.

"Hey, on which side are ya ? "

"I hate to break it to you but your mom is right. She is your sister and believe it or not but you will regret it later in live when your relationship isn't so good with her and maybe you won't talk to each other again".

"Geez Kathy you sound like an old granny, just chill, besides she always is bitchy to you, y'know ya should fight back, bitch fights are always interesting". Katheryn shook her head , put her plate away and went upstairs to her current room.

"Hey Kathy wait! " But Jayden was too late she was already gone.

Ashley went out with her friends, Jayden also went to a few friends , he asked Katheryn if she wanted to tag along but she declined and instead helped Casey with the household. Soon it was 4 pm and Casey and Katheryn started making dinner. The others would be home soon.

"Kathryn are you feeling alright ? " Casey asked concerned as she saw Kathryn held a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I am just not feeling to well, I am a little dizzy".

"Since when ?"

"2 -3 days "

"Maybe we should get you checked up, I don't want to alarm you but maybe there is something wrong with the baby" Casey said trying to stay as clam as possible. Katheryn only nodded.

"Good I am gonna make an appointment for you tomorrow at the gynecologist, you better sit down and not overstrain yourself. Should I get you something ?"

"No I am fine"

"Ok, I'll finish cooking before everyone gets home.". Casey resumed cooking but what they didn't know was that Ashley was already home again and eavesdropped on their conversation. Ashley silently made her way to the front door, opened it and shut it loudly.

"I am back". Not a minute later Jayden burst through the door, going straight for the kitchen.

"Mom, you should have seen how I kicked Tyler's ass in Babe rider ". Jayden gloated.

"Yeah, since you are so strong why not help setting the table up ? ". Casey replied.

"Ughh why can't little missy I am better than everything do it ?" Jayden asked looking pointedly at Ashley. Ashley in return just smiled.

"Sure I'll do it mom". Her reply did not only get a dropped jaw from Jayden but also stares from the others, Ashley never offered her help, that was highly suspicious. Jayden went to her and put his hand on her forehead, feeling the temperature.

"Hmmm you don't seem to have a fever. So what do you want?".

"For your information Jayden I want nothing, I am just being helpful, more than you are " Stating that Ashley took the plates to set the table.

**Dinner Living room Everyone is home.**

"Jay, pass over the potatoes " Jeremy demanded, not wanting to make a big fuss Jayden just gave it to him. All were eating expect Katheryn, she was not feeling well. As she was just about to ask if she could be excused Ashley asked her something.

"Huh ?" Was Katheryn's great reply.

"I asked why you decided to stay with us, what are your reasons?" You could feel the tension building up.

" I am ... I am here because ..." Katheryn looked at Casey and Derek for support.

"Ashley why the sudden interest ? You never wanted to know before". Casey said with an uneven voice, clearly stating that she wanted to hide something.

"Oh it's just that ,Katheryn, you have put on quite some weight and somehow I find that a little suspicious". Ashley said, smiling evilly at her.

"Ashley, stop it, you are annoying leaver her alone" Jayden spoke his voice dark and almost threatening.

"Oh, Jay, if I were you I would be really upset because I thought you two were like best friends and now she is keeping such a big secret from you". Confused Jayden looked from Ashley to Katheryn and then to his Parents, he could see that they were hiding something.

"Mom ? , Dad? What's going on ? What's all this fuss about ? " As they didn't made and fast enough attempt to answer him he looked at Katheryn.

"Kathy, tell me what's going on, what's this secret Ashley is talking about ? Now that I think about it you never told me why you were here". Ashley had a huge evil smile on her Face.

"Ashley I think it is better if you go to your room". Derek said in a Demanding voice.

"The same for the rest of you, go to your rooms, dinner is finished". As Ashley heard that her smiled faded and she was mad.

"Why Dad ? It's not our fault she was too stupid and let herself get knocked up, so why do we have to take care of her now ? What's with her parents`?" Jeremy and Jayden stared at Ashley wide eyed until their gazes fell to Katheryn.

"Dad what does knocked up mean ?" Abbygale asked in her innocent voice. Now it was Casey's turn to say something to all this.

"Nothing honey, come on let's get you ready for bed. Ashley come with me now and you as well Jeremy". They all went and followed Casey expect Jayden, Katheryn and Derek.

"Kathy, come on tell me that she is just being a bitch, Dad?" Kathryn was just looking at the ground, ashamed that she didn't tell it to him sooner and also ashamed at being pregnant at such a young age. Jayden saw Derek shake his head and his fear came true. Derek excused himself and said that this was something the both of them had to figure out.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a bun in the oven, I mean how long has this been going on ? Where is the guy you got it from?".

"I wanted to tell you, really but..... "

"How far along are you ? Have you been lying all this time?" Jayden asked in a cold voice that let your blood freeze.

"A little more than 20 weeks". At hearing this Jayden gave a bitter laugh, right now he felt betrayed, hurt and most of all angry. Kathryn already had tears in her eyes.

"You know what? This is just fucked up, at first I thought Ashley was wrong about you , with always telling me that you were nothing more than some girl who wants to have a place to sleep, I guess Ashley was right about you from the beginning. I don't believe I trusted you. Ah wait it's my own stupid fault for thinking that I could believe you but you only lied all this time.".

"Jay, please let me explain...."

"Never, ever call me Jay again, only my friends are allowed to call me that and you clearly aren't one of them". He turned around not wanting to look any longer at Katheryn's tear strained face, he knew if he would he would get soft and that was something he didn't want, he was far to angry for that.

"Jayden, please let me expl......" That was all her heard and a loud thud, he turned around to see her lying on the ground, unconscious. Panicking he ran over to her.

"Katheryn ? KATHERYN ? " He shook her a few times and as she still didn't wake up he yelled.

"MOM DAD COME FAST SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KATHRYN".

**So that's it for now, I know I am mean and also I apologize for taking a little longer to update. Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**I will try to update sooner since I got a new Idea and have to write it as well :D**

**Thank you all especially :**

**itsi3**

**Franshes**

**UFGator1**

**fanficrulez**

**Brandonha**

**BlackMidnight1**

**CheecaRose**

**princetongirl**

**7thheaven4evr**

**minipoison**


	6. Friends again ?

**Chapter 5 Friends again?**

**Note : Sorry that it took me this long :(**

**I have to give special thanks to BlackMidnight1, you had some great Ideas thanks a lot :D Hope you got my mail.**

**Enjoy reading, as promised this chapter is longer.**

**Last Time :**

"_Jay, please let me explain...."_

"_Never, ever call me Jay again, only my friends are allowed to call me that and you clearly aren't one of them". He turned around not wanting to look any longer at Katheryn's tear strained face, he knew if he would he would get soft and that was something he didn't want, he was far to angry for that._

"_Jayden, please let me expl......" That was all her heard and a loud thud, he turned around to see her lying on the ground, unconscious. Panicking he ran over to her._

"_Katheryn ? KATHERYN ? " He shook her a few times and as she still didn't wake up he yelled._

"_MOM DAD COME FAST SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KATHRYN"._

_**NOW**_

Derek called an ambulance while Casey looked after Katheryn. She was unconscious and pale, Casey felt her forehead only to notice that she was burning up.

"Jayden get me a cold wet cloth, Now". Casey ordered and Jayden jumped up to get it. He returned not even a minute later.

"Here" Jayden gave it to Casey and she put it on Katheryn's forehead.

"Mom, is she going to be alright?". Jayden asked, already full of worry.

"I don't know honey, I don't know".

"The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes". Derek said as he ran towards them. He knelt down beside her and checked Katheryn for anything abnormal. He couldn't find anything. Casey was trying to wake Katheryn but she didn't move.

"Do you know what's wrong with her ?" Derek asked.

"No, I mean it could be everything, she said that she wasn't feeling well, I should have paid better attention and noticed sooner, maybe then nothing would have happened. This is all my fault...." Before Casey could go on with giving herself all the fault Derek interrupted.

"Case, Stop it, it's not the time to be freaking out, we need to keep cool". Casey nodded and calmed down. No sooner the door bell rang and the ambulance was there.

Katheryn was taken to the hospital with the ambulance and Casey decided to drive behind them with her car, just in case that Katheryn needed to stay at the hospital, Casey would still be able to drive home. Derek had to stay home to watch the kids only Jayden could convince his parents that it would be better to ride in the ambulance in case Katheryn woke up.

The Car ride wasn't very long since the hospital wasn't very far away. Once Casey arrived, Kathryn was already taken to the emergency room, Casey filled out all the papers needed for the doctors to know and after that Her and Jayden were told to stay in the waiting area.

An hour Later

"Finally you are awake. You scared the shit out of all of us.", came the relieved voice of Casey. She looked down at Katheryn and smiled a half smile.

"What happened ? ". Katheryn asked.

"You fainted after dinner and we took you to the hospital". At the word "we" Katheryn looked around herself and saw who the other person was, Jayden, he was crouched in a chair behind Casey, fast asleep. Casey followed her gaze and explained.

"He wanted to come along, I hope that's no problem. I know he overreacted a little , he told me about your little argument. Maybe you don't want to see him but he is worried about you ".

"No, it's no problem" Katheryn voiced out.

"Why did I pass out ? Is there something wrong with me ? " Kathryn asked slightly panicked, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?". Casey placed her hand above Katheryn's in a calming manner.

"Not anymore, you passed out because you didn't have enough Iron in your blood, but since we got you here quick enough everything should be alright again, for you and for the baby".

"How long was I asleep?". Kathy asked

" For about 2 hours, you had us all worried, which reminds me , I will go and tell the others at home that you are awake and I will go get the Doctor to check on you OK?". Katheryn nodded and Casey was out the door, leaving her and Jayden alone.

Katheryn looked at Jayden's sleeping form, wondering if he was still mad at her and if he would forgive her. Sure Casey said he was worried but that didn't necessarily mean that he would forgive her. She studied him and noticed once again how cute he was when he was asleep and every now and then he would furrow his brows and mumble in his sleep.

**Katheryn's POV**

He really is something special, I just hope that he doesn't hate me now, Casey said she explained it to him but how much ? Does he even believe her ? I really don't know what I would do if he hated me. He is my best friend, he is not like every other guy, he is kind and funny. I really like him and because I didn't tell him that I was pregnant he probably hates me now.

I was startled as I heard his voice.

"Y'know it's very rude to stare at people, but I guess you can't help it, you were blinded by my beauty". I heard Jayden's sleepy but still cocky voice. Although his face had a smirk plastered on it I could also see the relief and happiness in his eyes. I was happy to know that he seemed to be the same old Jayden.

"Hey.. stop the waterworks, y'know there is no need to cry ........." . Jayden said in a worried tone, I didn't even notice I was crying, until he said it. It reminded me of something he once told me. He didn't like it when girls cried because crying girls were hard to handle.

I felt hands on both sides of my cheeks, Jayden's hands, as he was gently wiping away my tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am sorry, … I know you don't like tears, I don't even know why I am crying....... are you still mad at me?". I asked the last part in a low voice and I almost thought he didn't hear me because it took so long for him to answer me.

"No, not anymore. I'm sorry too, I just overreacted, I was angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened in your past. Mom told me about your parents but she didn't tell me how........... y'know got pregnant, she said I should ask you myself. " Jayden finished , his face a little flushed. My Face flushed a little too.

I owed him an explanation so he would get one. Taking a deep breath, to steady myself, I wanted to explain it to him but even before I got a syllable out he interrupted . He looked a little embarrassed.

"Y'know I know how THAT works, I didn't mean it like it sounded". He struggled for the right words. I was still a little confused.

"What is THAT?" I asked. As I asked that he looked even more flushed and embarrassed, I had to try really hard not to burst out laughing.

" I know how you get someone pregnant, I meant that you just tell me how you got into that situation......NO I know how you got into it...that is I don't but I …..am no good with words?". Jayden stuttered out. Now I couldn't help but laugh. It was really adorable how he said it, his face red.

"Y'know there is no need to laugh at me", he said pouting.

"I' sorry, it's just you are kinda cute stuttering, trying to find the right words". Now it was his time to smirk.

"So you think I'm cute huh?". I blushed at least two shades of red. Damn he had me there, I didn't mean to say that to him.

"NO , that's not what I meant when I said well that you were kinda cute, because I just meant Y'know ….how you acted". Now I was starting to say Y'know, as well.

"You said it again, but it's not your fault that I'm a ladies man, charming, good looking, athletic, funny, smart and kinda cute". He had a victorious grin set on his face. I wouldn't let him leave with that grin. So I smirked back.

"I'm just thinking how often you have to be standing in front of the mirror saying all this stuff to yourself, till you believe it all" His grin flattered for only a second.

"Sorry babe, but I have got people Like You that tell me it all the time, like I am KINDA CUTE". He was teasing me on purpose now.

"I didn't mean that you were cute" I stated , crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you did" He said starring down at me.

"No I didn't!".

"Did too"

"Did not" By now we were in each others faces, both red and neither thinking about giving up. We both tried to stare the other down, but seeing as we were both equally stubborn neither of us backed down. As the time passed and I kept staring into his eyes, I noticed how beautiful they were, they were a rich deep brown color, like chocolate, but they weren't staring me down anymore they were softer now. I could also feel his breath on my face, it smelled of peppermint. Slowly I let my eyes wander down, his cheeks were flushed and I briefly wondered if it was because he was angry or because of our closeness. I let my eyes fall on his lips, his full, light red, lips. I wondered if they felt as soft as they looked like, how it would feel to kiss him. I had the intense need to just place my lips on his. Just as I was about to comply to this need, I felt my stomach twist, but this was not the whole butterfly in stomach kind of twist, this was a cramping one and acting on it I just managed to turn my head and body to the side and Puked on the floor.

It wasn't much, and I missed Jayden by a few inches. How embarrassing it would have been if I had puked on him.

"Hey, you alright ?" Jayden asked me, helping me sit back up.

"Yeah, I guess so". I answered in a raspy voice.

"I'll go get the Doctor, you don't move an inch". He ordered and I nodded. He just reached the door when it opened. If it weren't for his good reflexes I am sure the door would have hit him straight in the face.

"Jayden ? Is something wrong ?". I heard Casey speak and saw her and a man in a white lab coat.

"Katheryn puked, but other than that she seems fine".

"She puked, let me check if you are fine then". The Doctor said. They all walked towards me. The Doctor was tall, with blond short hair, a slender face but he made a friendly impression.

"I am Dr. Winters, nice to meet you". I shook his hand and he smiled at me. A nurse came to clean my mess away, while Doctor Winters explained that it was nothing bad to vomit, it was probably because of the medication I got. I needed to stay in the hospital for a few days, just routine and check if everything would be fine.

After all the hectic today I felt really tired and was happy to get some sleep. Although I was disappointed that Jayden and Casey had to go home. They said they would come back first thing tomorrow morning but I felt lonely in this room. I didn't have much time to think about it anymore because I felt my eyes drifting shut and sleep covered me.

They kept their promise and were here the next day, the whole family was, but it was easy to see that Ashley didn't want to come. They stayed for an hour and then they left, all but Jayden, he stayed. You must know that Derek had a game and they all went to cheer him on. Jayden argued that he better stay here because otherwise I would get bored. So they said their goodbyes and the two of us were left alone.

"Earth to Katheryn, someone Home ?" . Jayden asked while he waved a glass of water in front of my eyes.

"Ye...Yeah ". I stuttered. I still hadn't forgotten the incident from last night. Now every time Jayden was near me my stomach always felt like it would explode. I felt giddy. I knew this feeling , I had it once but then it was never this intense. I was falling in Love with Jayden, or more precisely I already have fallen in love with him. So me being in this room with him alone didn't help my situation what so ever.

I heard Jayden sigh before he plopped down on the bed, near my hand.

"Finally we are alone". I blushed as he voiced that out.

"Yes".

"Will ya now tell me what happened in your past?". And so I began to tell him everything about, my Parents, my ex-boyfriend , my living on the street. Although Jayden didn't say a thing throughout my explaining, I saw him clench and unclench his fists a few times and his face wore this angry impression.

As I was finished I looked directly at him and was a little scared. He looked so furious.

"Jay..Jayden? " I asked, hesitantly.

"That bastards. I wish I could meet your ex-boyfriend and give him a piece of ma mind. Your so called parents are just like my Grandparents, all stupid jerks". By now he was standing and demonstrating that he would like to strangle them.

"So we are still friends ?" . I asked hopeful.

"Why shouldn't we be ? ". He asked, confused.

"Well I just thought that after all I did you didn't want to be friends anymore". I said a little embarrassed.

" Nothin' was your fault. As I already said, you are stuck with me as a friend , whether you like it or not ", He stuck his tongue out at me, ruffling my hair.

"Jay , stop you are ruining my hairstyle".

"There ain't no hair style here" So he continued till we both were out of breath. Again I found myself in a similar situation like last night. Only difference was that we were both breathing hard. His eyes turned softer once again , they were like a deep pool, I could get lost in them. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I felt him tug a strand of hair behind my ear, Just then my heart missed a beat. Maybe I imagined things but I swear I could see him leaning closer, inch by inch. His eyes never left mine, I could tell he was unsure. My body started to lean in as well, closer by the inch.

Our lips were just about to touch as his stomach grumbled and he jumped back startled. His cheeks were red and I know mine weren't better.

"C'mon let's grab somethin' to eat". I just nodded dumbly and followed him out of my room to the hospital cafe. We walked in an awkward silence and I hoped that it wouldn't stay that way. No such luck though because we also ate in silence.

"The food is awful". I commented and that was the first time since the second incident that he gave a trace of a laugh.

"What do you expect, we're in a hospital, food' 'supposed to taste awful". He gave me a wicked grin and we laughed. We finished of and headed back to my room when I bumped into someone. I would have fallen flat on my bum if it weren't for Jayden holding me.

"I'm sorry I didn't s........." Was all I was able to stutter out because now I saw whom I had ran into, it was non other than my ex-boyfriend Cole. At first he looked as surprised as I did but then a smirk formed on his face. He looked behind me at Jayden, then back at me, my stomach.

"So you told him that this is his child now ? We guys have to stick together and all I will tell you is that she is a slut, she goes around, throws herself at guys, begs them to screw her and now that she is pregnant searches for a stupid moron to take care of the child. Believe me I know her she is nothing more than a cheap Bit....." That was all he could say before Jayden's fist collided with Cole's face.

"You stupid son of a bitch, it's your fault that she even got pregnant....." With each word Jayden said Cole was punched in the face.

"Jayden" My brain was working again and I pulled Jayden's arm and so him off of Cole. Cole had a bloody nose and a cut lip. Cole struggled to his feet, wiping his lip.

"Jayden stop, it's not worth it, let's go". I said desperately trying to pull him away.

"Yeah Jayden listen to that whore, she tells you what to do". Cole snapped at Jayden, I couldn't hold him back as he once again started punching him but this time Cole also hit Jayden a few times. They were wrestling on the floor.

"Please stop it, stop it you two!! Someone please help" I yelled maybe some nurse or doctor would come and help. As they continued fighting I decided to take matter into my own hand and pulled Cole away from Jayden.

"Cole, leave him alone" I screamed but he just pushed me backwards and I slipped on something, I only remember Jayden's worried face before everything went black.

**Later**

My head felt like someone hit it with a hammer, slowly I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of Jayden.

"Thank god, you are awake". He breathed out and sighed relieved.

"What happened ?". I asked and sat up, not a good decision because everything started spinning again. I lied down again.

"Woah, watch it. The Doc said you shouldn't sit up, you will feel Dizzy".

"Jay, what happened?". I asked again, trying to ignore the headache.

"Cole pushed you back and you slipped 'cuz the floor was wet and hit your head on the floor pretty hard. You passed out , you seem to do that quite often. ". He grinned like an idiot.

"What's with Cole ?". I asked.

"I dunno. Police arrested him 'cuz apparently he did some bullshit and they were searching for him"

"What about you? Are you alright ? ", I looked up at him and saw a bruise forming on his cheekbone. Also his eye was turning blue".

"Oh my god, Jayden are you OK ? I am so sorry. " I pulled myself up, against my better judgment and although my head was killing me, touched his wounded cheekbone. He hissed and pulled away.

"It's nothin' Just a scratch, don't worry". He tried playing though, I just saw through his act. He held a cool pack in his hand, I took it and placed it on his cheekbone.

"Hold still". I instructed.

"Ya don't haveta do that Y'know". He voiced out.

"I know, but I want to". After a few minutes I took the cool pad of and examined his cheekbone. It was gonna turn out to be a nasty bruise. As I traced my index finger over it he didn't even flinch, this time. I started to trace from his upper left cheekbone down to his lips. I traced along his lips. Entranced by the intimacy of it. I ran my finger along his Jaw line back up to his purple turning eye. Our eyes met.

"I'm sorry". I breathed.

"Nothin' to be sorry about" He whispered and leaned in. We were so close to each other , I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips, again it smelled of peppermint. I could feel that he was only an inch away. By now my heart was racing as if there was no tomorrow, my stomach was exploding and I couldn't really think straight. Just a little closer, he just had to move a little closer.

"Jayden, Katheryn we heard what happen....". Casey's voice startled us, Jayden fell backwards into his chair and with so much force that he was soon lying on the floor rubbing his back head. I was looking down embarrassed.

"Ouch"

"Do you want to explain ?". Casey asked, Derek and the rest of the family behind her. This only caused the color to rise to my cheeks.

"It's ...It's not what it looked like mom". Jayden tried to explain himself. Casey just raised an eyebrow.

"Katheryn was just lookin' at my my cheek and that's why we were so close to each other not that you think something wrong". He was stuttering a little and not even I would have believed him. Jeremy and Abby were trying not to laugh and even high fived each other.

"No, I mean why did you get beat up ?". Casey asked, a grin on her face.

"Oh that". So we explained it to her.

**Be honest who of you thought I would let them kiss ? Be honest :D I am a mean person I know and I am sorry for taking this long but I had a flu and was ill for a week and then I had problems how to write this and I really hope you can forgive me *puppy look ***

**I am thankful to all who have reviewed and I hope that you will tell me what you think. again :D**

**Thanks :**

**fanficrulez**

**7thheaven4evr**

**princetongirl**

**itsi3**

**BlackMidnight1**


	7. Thins are getting complicated

**Chapter 6 Things are getting complicated**

**So here is the next chapter, enjoy reading :D **

**Katheryn's POV**

The last month has had good and bad times. I was out of the hospital three days after the Cole incident and I was happy to see that Jeremy, Abby, Jayden and Casey have missed me. Even Ashley seemed to like me some more, although she still dislike me we got along better and we even learned to talk to each other decently. Derek has changed, I guess he is upset because Casey doesn't go to all of his games anymore and all of that is my fault. Casey stays home with me because I don't want to go to Ice Hockey games like I am right now, pregnant.

**Normal POV**

Casey just made it in time to answer the phone.

"Casey Venturi speaking".

"Hey Casey, how are things going? I just wondered if we could stop by, after all today is Derek's big game ". Casey smiled. She hasn't heard from Lizzy for quite a time because she was on Demonstrations against World pollution.

"Of course you can Lizard "

"Oi I told you to stop calling me that I am not a little girl anymore I am a full grown woman now ".

"Sure you are, Lizard".

"Casey, You will never stop, will you ?".

"No, but that is just how life goes. When do you wanna come by ?".

"In an hour maybe, first I have to get the kids ready and Edwin needs to get out of bed ".

"He is still asleep, it's already 1pm ".

"Yeah I guess it's in the family, since Derek was the same". They both laughed.

"True. I will cook Lunch and then we can catch up":

"Sure thing, Bye"

"Bye".

After that Casey went upstairs to tell Derek the news. She thought it good that Lizzy and the rest were coming because now Derek wouldn't be that nervous, he was still the same as in young age, most of the time before Big games he would throw up. So Casey thought that he was just weird because of his game later on, but she wasn't right about that.

"Derek ?" She called out , as she walked into the bedroom.

"Bathroom". She heard him reply. Sure enough it was already starting. She walked in to see him wash his face, he barely had gotten any sleep last night and you could see it.

"Lizzy, Edwin, William and Liam are visiting in an hour and of course will go to your game too".

"Great" Was all Derek said. Casey frowned, lately things have changed. After the hospital visit as they caught Jayden and Katheryn in a promising position, Derek wasn't the same. At first Casey thought it was because of the stress he was under because it was Ice Hockey season but it's like they somehow grew apart. Whenever she wanted to talk to him alone, which was at night when they were in bed, he would turn his back to her and say he was tired. It's true he always seemed tired , too. He also stayed longer for practice. This worried Casey a lot. It was partly her fault too, since she didn't attend three of his last games. He always won but was really upset that she wasn't there, since she normally always was.

"So you coming to the game or are you staying home once again ?" Derek sounding annoyed, because he knew what the answer was, at least he thought he knew.

"Derek, how long are you going to be mad at me ? It were 3 games, 3 Derek, it's not like the world will come to an end"". Casey said. She received a pissed look in return.

"Yeah, whatever". He turned around to leave.

"Derek, you haven't even heard my answer". Casey stated, grabbing his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Why should I, I already know that you are staying home with Katheryn again, so why should I bother?". Casey felt guilty, she knew what these games meant to him but still, why couldn't he understand her viewpoint. Sometimes he was just so stubborn. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Derek leaving, if it weren't for him tugging his arm lose from her.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I am fed up with this". Casey almost yelled out. Derek didn't even turn around, just shrugged his shoulders, taking a few steps towards the bedroom.

"I want to come to your game tonight but obviously you don't even want me there". Casey didn't lie, she did decide to go there tonight, since it was his big game. Derek stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. This felt so wrong to Casey, he was giving her the cold shoulder, not even looking at her, she couldn't even remember when the last time was that he looked at her without anger in his eyes.

"You know where the Jersey is, I will go practice a little now, See you tonight, I guess". She could still hear in his voice that he was mad, but it seemed that maybe things would turn out right.

The rest of the afternoon Derek was practicing, while Casey had a little bonding time with her sister. Edwin was in charge of the children, which he managed ok. And before any of them noticed it was already time for the game. As they were all about to drive to the game, Casey remembered about the Jersey.

"Shit" She cursed.

"What is it?". Lizzy asked.

"I forgot something, you guys go ahead, I'll take the other car and be there shortly after you".

"OK". Lizzy said and they drove away.

Casey hurried inside to get the Jersey. She just reentered the house as she saw Katheryn on the couch watching a movie.

"Casey ? What's wrong?".

"I forgot the Jersey ".

" Should I help you find it ?" .

"That would be great". They went upstairs and looked where it usually should have been and so after 20 minutes searching they finally found it. Casey pulled it on.

"You should hurry if you don't want to be too late". Katheryn voiced out.

"Right. You'll be fine and if there is an emergency just call me".

"Yep will do " Katheryn assured Casey.

"_Shit, this can't be happening, Derek is gonna be so upset if I am not there. Why does this always have to happen to me, damn it_". Casey thought as she drove to the side, inspecting her flat tire. Locking the car she made a mad dash for the stadium. She still had about 3 miles to run but she was determined to be there. She had a hard time breathing as she finally was there. The game had already started about half an hour ago .

She found Lizzy about 5 minutes after she entered.

"Where were you ?". Edwin asked.

"First I didn't find the Jersey and then I drove through glass and flattened the tire. I ran the last few miles to here , so how is he doing?". Casey asked, still out of breath.

"Not good, they haven't even scored one point while the other team has scored 6 times already. Also Sam got injured , it's nothing bad, just looks like he sprained his foot or something and he won't be playing tonight, Derek isn't playing good either, wonder what's wrong with him" Edwin wondered and gave Casey a questioning look. Casey in return just looked guilty and sat down.

The rest of the game wasn't good either, although Derek scored a few times they still lost, 14 to 9". To say Derek was angry was an understatement. He was enraged, furious. He drove Casey home and didn't even say a word to her. Lizzy and Edwin took the kids home. Once they were home Derek went directly to his bedroom. The kids all went into their own and Lizzy went home with Edwin , Liam and William.

Casey entered their bedroom , going over to Derek, who was punching the pillow.

"Derek, it was just bad luck I am sure …..." That's as far as she got.

"Bad luck huh ? As if you have got a clue. This was one of the biggest games ever, and I lost it. Not only that but also Sam got injured because I wasn't paying attention and the Coach is going to make our lives a living hell. Where the hell were you ? I thought you were gonna be there, instead you didn't even show up till it was too late". Derek bawled at her.

"I hat to get the Jersey and the car had a flat tire, so I had to run the last 3 miles to the stadium. It's not my fault that you lost, neither is it yours".

"In a way it is your fault, if you hadn't brought Katheryn to live with us, everything would still be the same". Derek said furiously.

"It's not because of Katheryn Derek, she has got nothing to do with this. You are just looking for an excuse "

"Yeah well we have found plenty of other solutions where she could go and she is leaving". Casey couldn't believe what Derek was telling her.

" Derek listen , she doesn't have anybody else ,she is all alone".

"That's what she told you, but don't know for sure . I said she is going to leave and that is final" He said back.

" Why ? She didn't do anything wrong...." He cut her off angrily ,clearly frustrated.

" Why ? I will tell you why because you can't just take in random people , we are not some homeless shelter , she is not a pet that you decide to keep Casey. So she is leaving. ".

"No....... how can you do that .....".

" How can I do that ? Casey we have our own kids, look at Katheryn, she is what 15 and already pregnant with no boyfriend and her parents aren't supporting her ? Don't you think that sounds a little familiar ? Rings any Bells ? That's you Casey, almost, The Parents thing getting pregnant at a young age, but she is setting a bad example for all the others here and I won't let that happen . Just 3 weeks ago Abby said that she wanted to get pregnant to and have lots of babies just like Katheryn. I won't let that happen. I told you from the beginning that this whole 'helping pregnant teenagers ' would lead to problems."

"So you are saying that what I am doing is making problems ?" , Casey asked trying to understand Derek's train of thoughts.

" Yes, that's what I am saying, you are too kind and it's easy to take advantage of you, even more you let your job get involved with you private life ".

" Oh and you don't ? All you talk about is your games and all our kids have to play hockey too because it is such a great sport". Casey voiced out sarcastically.

"I don't force them to play Hockey, they do it on their own free will and I can clearly distract Private life from Work. I won't argue anymore with you, she will go and that's final", Derek started walking out the door as he heard Casey whisper.

"So this is it ? "

He was a little confused by what she meant.

"You say something and think that I will follow your orders ? Well let me tell you this Mister, I am not some of your Hockey Buddies that are awaiting your orders, I am your Wife and as such I also have a say in what will happen and what not and I am telling you that she won't go". This Women really knew how to upset him, right now he was contemplating ramming his head into the nearest wall sure that it would give him less of a headache than she was giving him right now.

"Case ..... I am gonna tell you one last time, I am not in the mood to argue and yes you are my wife and you are the mother of 4 children and you should think before letting some stranger stay here, she is not our problem Casey. What will you do every time you see a girl that has problems? take her in ? Sorry to burst your bubble but that is not how it works, so either you tell her or I will because Katheryn is not gonna stay here". He was already at the door as Casey once again decided to speak.

"Fine". 4 letters , one word and so much confusion.

"Fine ?". Derek turned around to her.

"Fine.... if she is leaving then I am too. You may be rich and popular but I won't let you rule over me like I am some kinda slave. I am taking the kids with me". That was hard, and even harder was what Casey intended to do next. She looked at her hand before raising it and showing Derek their Marriage ring. This ring made memories come back to the both of them.

**Flashback**

„You know Derek, let's make a promise". Casey said while lying in bed with Derek, it was the morning after their wedding night.

"What kinda promise?". She raised her hand showing her finger with the ring on it.

"Let nothing ever get between us, doesn't matter what. This ring is the symbol for that, for my eternal love for you , let us promise that as long as we wear this rings we believe in us and nothing can change that".

"So you tell me that if we break the rings or lose them then we don't love each other anymore ?"

"No I am saying that if we wear this ring we still believe in the love we have for each other . So what do you say ? Is it a promise?"

"Yes. Anything to make you happy".

**End Flashback**

Casey had tears running down her face as she slowly pulled the ring further and further down her finger. Derek's eyes widened as he processed what Casey was about to do. Thankfully with the years of training he had good reflexes and was at her side in less than 2 seconds and prevented her from pulling of the ring, before she even knew what happened. He put the ring in his right place , holding her hand in his and looking into her tearful eyes.

"You won't do that", he said in a demanding voice.

"You can't tell me what to do Derek".

"No ,I can't, but do you really want to risk our marriage for that girl, your Family ?", he asked trying to suppress the hurt, betrayal and jealousy in his voice.

"She has got nobody else Derek, she is all alone in this wide world, nobody deserves that and if I don't help her who will? Tell me Derek who will ? You obviously won't and there are others that think exactly like you, if we throw her out then where will she go ? Who will take care of her ?, Do you have any idea how much crime there is in the streets ? Many bad things could happen to her if she were to stay out on the streets alone, just think about the consequences . ". He was about to answer as they heard the front door slam shut, seconds later a tear strained Abby came into the room.

"Mom, Dad, Katheryn left, she said that she was sorry to cause you any problems, I tried to stop her but she just gave me this letter and ran, we have to get her back, please Mom do something......Dad please ". Abby gave the letter to Derek, at first he was hesitant but then opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Venturi and Family_

_I am sorry to have caused unhappiness in your family. That wasn't my intention. I want to thank you for the good times I had with your family, all of you. I will miss you all greatly but I have to go and live my own life, I promise to write to you all and Abby I had great fun playing dressing up with you someday you will be a wonderful young lady and as I said don't be as reckless as I was. Ashley you were like an older sister to me that I never had, I know we didn't always see eye to eye but that is normal for sisters, they most of the time fight but in the end even we had a good time. Jeremy you were really a pain sometimes but you always put everyone in a good mood._

_Jayden ? I meant what I said you really are a great guy and the girl that you will marry later will be glad to have you because she can count on you no matter what._

_Mrs. Venturi I am thankful for what you have done for me , you and your husband. You don't have to worry now and can go on with your happy life just like in the pictures in the hallway that I saw the first time I came here._

_Mr. Venturi, I am sorry that I intruded your family like that and hope that you can forgive me._

_Well this is goodbye_

_yours faithfully Katheryn._

Derek couldn't help the guilt that was flooding through his body. Especially as he heard his youngest daughter talk. He didn't want to give in, he wanted to be strong but the only thing worse than Casey crying was when his kids were crying.

"Dad, please we have to find her, please" Just then Ashley ran into the room.

"Dad , Jayden just left , he is looking for Katheryn". That was all it took for Derek to jump over his pride.

"Let us form groups, Casey, Ashley you search the north of the city. Jeremy stay here with Abby. I will take the south and hopefully we will find them. After that we will figure all this out.".

With Katheryn

She ran as fast as her little feet would carry her, and her condition allowed her. She had no idea where she was going or where she could possibly go but she didn't want to be the cause of any more problems. She was the black sheep in her own family, she would still have a family if it weren't for her getting pregnant , and now she managed to nearly destroy another Happy family.

She ran until she saw a bus stop, she had a few dollars so she would be able to go to the next town and see what will happen there. Going over to check when the next bus arrives she found one that would arrive and leave in 45 minutes. She sat down on a bench to relax and get some air back into her lungs. As she calmed herself she noticed how cold it was and pulled her jacket a little tighter, wrapping her arms around herself.

She looked around and also noticed that she was alone and dark, except for the light the street lamp was giving

"Great just great Katheryn". She mumbled to herself, upset that she didn't have a plan on what to do now. Sitting there all by herself made her nervous and she listened to every sound that she heard, the crickets, the few cars that were passing by, Jayden who was calling her name, the wind playing with the..... wait Jayden ?

She looked up, to see Jayden running towards her.

"Katheryn " Jayden said her name again as he was in front of her.

"Jayden ?". She whispered his name, before she fully realized the situation.

"What are you doing here? " Katheryn asked.

"The question should be what are you doing here, all alone, do you know what could happen to you ?" Katheryn tried hard not so smile at how sweet Jayden was, but she managed to keep a straight face as she looked him in the eyes.

"Jayden go back home, it's better when I go now, I will......." She didn't get any further because Jayden cut her off angrily.

"What are you talking about, you can't go, Listen what my Dad said was stupid and he didn't mean it, he was just upset because one of his Team mates got injured during the game. Also because he lost the game and my Dad just doesn't like losing. Kathy come back to the house and we can talk it out, I know that my Dad didn't mean it, he just finds it hard to express his feelings." Jayden took her hand to pull her up and back to the house but she didn't move.

"Kathy don't make things harder, I swear I will carry you back if I have to". Jayden said in a serious voice and she had to smile at that, Jayden was such a great boy, she just wished that she had met him under other circumstances. Pulling her hand back, she placed it on his cheek, which instantly turned red.

"You are a great guy and I wished that I had met you under other circumstances but that is not the case and you have to accept that. You have your life and I have mine. Live yours happily , find a nice Girl, marry her and get a good job". She placed a kiss upon his cheek and said in a sad tone.

"You better get home Jay before your dad gets angry, I bet you they are all worried about you". She watched his expression change from Shocked to angry.

"Kathy I will not leave you here alone. I know we can find a solution to this. God why do you have to be so stubborn, just listen to me. Come back to the house".

"I can say the same for you. Why can't you just accept the fact that I am leaving ? ". She watched him, how he struggled to get the right words out.

"Well it's because ..... I ......you know......".

"Because ?".

"Because I ......" They were interrupted by non other than Derek Venturi, parking the car opposite from them and walking over to them. His expression was one between relief, frustration and something Katheryn couldn't pinpoint. She looked down as Derek stood in front of them.

"Jayden please get in the Car".

"Dad, No, you can't sent her away, you ..."

"Jayden, get in the car now. ". Derek said in a voice, leaving no choice but to obey if you were intelligent. As Jayden was about to talk back again, Katheryn put a hand on his shoulder , saying.

"Go Jayden, it's the way that it should be". She smiled before giving him a gentle push towards the car.

Surprisingly Jayden went and got in the car, shut the door and looked out of the window. It was then that Derek realized that he had no choice but to let her back and apologize.

"Katheryn , what you heard earlier I wanted...".

"No worries Mr. Venturi, no harm done, I will take the next bus and then we can all go on with our lives". She tried to smile at that ,the best she could, but if you looked close enough you could see how forced it really was. She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So this is goodbye then, I wish you all the best".

"Katheryn wait, I am not here to let you leave, I came to apologize and to hopefully get you back. What I said was unnecessary and uncalled for. I don't know you, I was prejudging you. You would think that I knew better than that, but as you can see I don't"

Seeing how confused Katheryn was he went on.

"I was acting like a jerk and I hope we can somehow talk this out, you surely want to know why and well one ,if you don't come back my Wife will rip my head of and not talk to me ever again. Oh and before you think that I only do it because of that you are wrong, I made a mistake and although I can't take it back I still hope that you can forgive me and we can talk this out at home, I would be honored if we could start over and forget that this ever happened". Katheryn just looked at him, speechless. She saw where Jayden got his charm and sweetness from.

"Mr. Venturi ? I don't understand"

"Well you see if you were to go now a person we know very well would be as miserable as sin and it would all be my fault".

"Who?". Derek raised and eyebrow at that and nodded his head towards the car. Understanding dawned on Katheryn and she blushed slightly.

"So how about we all sort this out in the warm house by a warm chimney and a hot chocolate maybe ?" , she nodded and they were off to home again.

**This is it for now :D Derek is acting like a Jerk at first but he isn't a bad guy, just has a lot on his mind :D The next chapter will Casey and DErek making up and a solution for KAtheryn will be found. **

**Important !!!!**

**There aren't any updates from the 13th February to the 21st February because I am on a school skiing trip in Austria and it would be kinda hard to update with no Internet connection. I am Apologize ahead for no updates during that time.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews, I was really happy to read them all,**

**Thank you all:**

**fanficrulez**

**7thheaven4evr**

**itsi3**

**Brandonha**

**princetongirl**

**Caroooo**

**BlackMidnight1**

**minipoison**


	8. Changes for the better

**Chapter 7 Changes for the better **

**Last Time**

"I was acting like a jerk and I hope we can somehow talk this out, you surely want to know why and well one, if you don't come back my Wife will rip my head off and not talk to me ever again. Oh and before you think that I only do it because of that you are wrong, I made a mistake and although I can't take it back I still hope that you can forgive me and we can talk this out at home, I would be honored if we could start over and forget that this ever happened". Katheryn just looked at him, speechless. She saw where Jayden got his charm and sweetness from.

"Mr. Venturi ? I don't understand"

"Well you see if you were to go now a person we know very well would be as miserable as sin and it would all be my fault".

"Who?" Derek raised an eyebrow at that and nodded his head towards the car. Understanding dawned on Katheryn and she blushed slightly.

"So how about we all sort this out in the warm house by a warm chimney and a hot chocolate maybe?" she nodded and they were off to home again.

**Now **

Derek drove Kathy and Jayden home and called Casey, telling her that he got Kathy back. As Derek arrived home and they went into the house, with a silly smile on Jayden's face and a happy Kathy. As soon as the door opened Kathy was tackled by a tear- stained Abby.

"Don't you ever do that again, I was really worried! " Abby sobbed.

"I am sorry Abby, I promise not to go anywhere again".

"Yeah you better listen to Abby, damn girl that was absolutely not funny and what is that supposed to mean I annoy people? I sure as hell don't" Jeremy let her now. Just then Casey and Ashley burst through the door. Casey walked straight past Derek and to Kathy, checking her for anything abnormal.

"Are you alright? You really had us worried. "Casey hugged Kathy in a bone crashing hug.

"Casey. I .can't. Breath." Releasing her Casey gave her a brief smile before looking at Ashley.

"Don't do that again" Ashley said before heading upstairs.

"It's time for bed now, we will discuss this further tomorrow". Casey said sending the kids into their rooms.

Casey still hadn't faced Derek, he cringed at that, now she was giving him the cold shoulder. He feared that he would have to sleep on the couch tonight. Also that she may really think about leaving him if he didn't work wonders. He was still contemplating what to say as he heard her whisper.

"I am sorry". No sooner the words left her mouth he saw her shoulders shake and then he heard a sob. This women never ceased to surprise him. Casey fell to her knees, head in hands and let out small suppressed cry

Hurrying over to her, Derek knelt down beside her. He hugged her, while she clung to him, her hands balling into small fists and clenching his shirt.

"I was scared, really scared" After another sob she continued, " Ashley and I couldn't find her and I grew more and more worried. It tired to think of a possibility of where she could have gone and as I couldn't think of one, I was starting to think about us. About what you said".

"About what I said, Case, you know I didn't….."

"No. You were right. I have four of my own kids and I started to neglect them. I am a horrible mother , I have failed as a therapist for young girls, because you were right I can't keep work from Private life and Kathy does resemble me quite a lot." Taking a shaky breath Casey went on.

" I just wanted to help her, nobody deserves what we had to go through. Worst of all is, I have disappointed you. I have failed at being your wife. Your games are important and I wasn't there to support you. I don't understand why you still want me, you are rich and you could have anybody.". Derek's brain was still processing what he heard just now until he heard the last part that is. That's when his brain started to function again.

"Case, that is nonsense. You deserve me just like I deserve you, if anyone has to be sorry it is me, because I behaved like a jerk.

" You know me I need to be in the spotlight. I didn't like all the attention Katheryn got. Also I was upset that she seemed more important to you than me, and after tonight's events with Sam and all, I just snapped. You are a perfect mother and an even more perfect wife if that is even possible. So stop crying… please?". A small laugh escaped Casey at her husband's poor attempt to stop her crying.

"I love you Derek"

"Well who doesn't ?"

"Jerk". She giggled a little and Derek knew that this was in the past and they would figure something out.

"So does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight ?".

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably die of boredom"

"Derek can't you be serious?".

"I am serious".

"DER-EK" He laughed because she still said it the same way she did when they were in high school.

"Derek, are you even listening to me? I swear sometimes……"

"I love you". That was enough to shut her up and the kiss he planted on her lips. When they broke apart the smile she gave him was enough to make every man melt.

**With Katheryn Her Point of View**

I am really happy that I am able to stay here. I still think this is a dream. I wondered what Jayden wanted to say to me before Mr. Venturi interrupted us.

I was about to lie down when the door opened. Jayden stood in my doorway, he was wearing his boxer shorts and a navy blue T-shirt. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks just looking at him.

"Hey.." Jayden trailed off.

"Hi".

"Can I come in?". He asked and if I wasn't mistaken his cheeks were also a little colored.

"Sure". He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"so…" We both started at the same time. After an awkward silence he went on.

"I want you to promise me something". At that I looked at him, his eyes didn't have this sparkle they normally have and he was really serious about it.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked again.

"Yes… What ?" He looked relieved for a moment before taking a deep breath and going on.

"Don't interrupt me before I am finished ok ? " He asked and now he was looking a little nervous, also he was running his hand through his hair, he always did that when he was nervous.

"Ok". Looking to check I was serious Jayden went on.

"So I really thought about this happening different but you really scared me tonight. I thought you were gone and that cut my time of preparing to make this different". He stood up and started pacing.

"Jayden…"

"Nah no interrupting or I might lose my confidence" He walked back and forward a few times before stopping in front of me. He knelt down and took one of my hands. I could feel my cheeks heating up, once again. My heart was racing and I was sure he was able to hear it, it was beating so loud.

"Y'know I suck at stuff like this, guess I inherited that from Dad." I still didn't know what he wanted to tell me and now I was becoming quite nervous.

" I couldn't let you leave because you are my best Friend and if you ever need anything just tell me. ". He let go of my Hand and stood up, walking to the door. I was disappointed because I really thought I was more than a friend to him. I could already feel the tears prick at the rim of my eyes. I just waited for him to leave. When I didn't hear the door open or close I wiped my tears away with my arm sleeve and looked up. He was still standing there, hand on the door knob.

"Jayden? " I asked. Suddenly he banged his head against the Door, I was startled.

"Jayden, what are you doing?" After banging his head against the door once more he turned around to me. His forehead was already getting a red mark.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you and Geez… never knew this would be so hard" He smiled a nervous smile at me before going on.

"I hate being your friend" As he said it, so full of seriousness, I knew the tears were already on their way.

"Hey… don't cry, that sounded harsher than in my head. Kathy I am sorry that's not what I meant to say."

"Then what did you want to say". I was looking at him now, even though he looked blurry because of my tears.

"If you hate being my friend then why did you want me to stay ?". He was in front of me in a matter of seconds and started to brush my tears away.

"I hate being you friend because I can't do the stuff I want to do", Why did he have to be so confusing.

"What do you want to do, why are you so confusing? Just tell me!" I didn't want this to go on any longer. I didn't know what to feel anymore. And to top it off I started hiccupping.

"I am really bad with words". What was that supposed to mean? I was just about to ask when I felt his lips on mine. I think my eyes must have looked like they popped out of my head. He pulled away too soon and looked down embarrassed.

"I..I hate being you friend because I can't kiss you or hug you and it's killing me. I like you a lot. There I said it. Although it sounded cornier then in my head." I was still processing what he said and did, before I knew it my fingertips were on my lips. Although his kiss was just a peck and lasted for about 3 seconds it still made my stomach all tingly and his lips were really soft and warm.

"Kathy? Would you please say something ?". I looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. I smiled and went forward to hug him. But I was a little too forceful because he fell on his back and I landed on top of him.

"It's true you really suck at telling someone how you feel, but I like you too". I could hear his relieved sigh and I was happy, really happy when he hugged me back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but after a while he spoke again.

"Umm… so you are my girlfriend now ?".

"If you want me to be" I replied. I pushed myself up on my arms so I could look into his eyes.

"Yes". We both smiled.

"So can I kiss you again ?". He was really cute.

"Yes". And finally he kissed me again. It was very different to the kisses I knew from Cole. Jayden was gentle and loving and sweet. He didn't push me or anything. I guess I was in heaven. As we broke the kiss I knew I was having a silly goofy smile on my face but Jayden wasn't any better.

I slowly got up from the floor and into bed, lifting the blanket.

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" I asked, my cheeks sure as red as a tomato.

"Yeah" With that he crawled into bed besides me and we snuggled.

**Casey and Derek**

"How much you wanna bet that Jayden is up in Katheryn's room ?" Derek said with a smirk on his face, indicating that he was planning something along the lines of a prank.

"DER-EK, you leave the two alone, they are so Cute together. Don't you even start rolling your eyes. They make a sweet couple and then Finally I can plan my baby's Wedding" Casey told Derek, Dreamily .

"Case… Don't you think it's a little too early to plan a wedding? They are 15 years old"

"Derek, you can never be too early with planning a wedding. Every Detail has to be organized and…. Derek wait for me!" While Casey was going on with her speech Derek was already in front of the guest room and opening the door. Casey arrived a few seconds later as the door was open.

Casey was clapping her hand over her mouth to stop making any sound and Derek had a guinea smile on his Face.

Jayden and Katheryn were lying in the single bed, with Jayden lying on his back and Kathy's head lying on his chest, sleeping soundly.

Pulling her husband into their own bedroom, after closing the door to the guest room, Casey started to squeal quietly.

"They are so adorable. Seeing them like that I would like to be a grandmother now". As Derek gave her a look clearly saying" Are you Crazy?" Casey just smiled a dreamy smile.

"What ? you have to admit they are sweet and our grandchildren would be perfect".

"Casey. I don't wanna be a granddad for another 10 years, so you better lay off and not plant any weird ideas into their head".

"I didn't say a time I just said it would be nice to be a grandmother now". Shaking his head Derek stripped to his boxes and climbed into bed. Lying on his back and closing his eyes he couldn't help the smirk forming on his face.

"Babe, what are you thinking about, I know that smirk and it never is anything good". Casey said, suspiciously.

"I am just trying to figure out a way to torture our son. And before you tell me to leave them alone, I live for this moments Casey, that's the best part about being a father, because I am gonna give them all the hardships back, every single one they gave me." Before Casey could protest Derek had already grabbed her and rolled on top of her.

"Now let's stop talking about them and start to refresh our relationship, shall we?". The Blush that came across Casey's face was crimson and Derek wouldn't be Derek if he would let that pass. He gave her a firm kiss before rolling back onto his bedside and closing his eyes.

"Now now Casey, were you thinking about naughty things again?. Really shame on you to think about that while there are children in the house". He didn't have to wait long for his favorite reaction from her.

"DER-EK". Yeah some things might never change.

"You…you did that on purpose and I wasn't thinking about sex" Casey said not all too convincingly. Derek turned to her and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Who said anything about sex ? But I guess it can't be helped, I am after all super good looking ,smart, charming, hockey god and all" Derek also lived for these moments, he would never ever get tired with getting a rise out of Casey.

"I don't know why I married you"

Casey turned her back to him, muttering a "Jerk" under her breath and pulling the blanket up to her neck.

Sneaking an arm around her waist Derek Pulled her flush against his body, leaning up and whispering in her ear.

"It's a good thing that our children are all out of the house tomorrow". Casey couldn't keep the shiver from running up her body as she heard the deep and husky voice of her husband. Smiling to herself she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Next Day**

Casey was downstairs making the food ready for the picnic the kids were gonna have. It somehow became tradition that Lizzy and Edwin would take the kids out for a picnic once a year so Casey and Derek could relax just like Casey and Derek would Take Liam and William another day so Lizzy and Edwin could have their time together.

"How are you doing this fine morning ?". Derek whispered into her ear. Casey was so surprised she let the knife she had fall to the ground, just missing Derek's foot by a few inches.

"CAS-EY are you trying to kill me ?"

"Well it's your own fault for sneaking up on me" She picked the knife up and stuck her tongue out to him. Smirking Derek retorted.

" The memories I have of that tongue of yours". Of course it had the effect he wanted. She became all flustered.

"DER-EK"

"Yeah you said that too"

"Get your head out of the gutter". Before they could continue Abby and Jeremy came into the kitchen, Jeremy smirking in a "I know something to blackmail you with" way and Abby just being plain happy.

The other three were down not too long after them and sat down at the table.

"Mom I am starved please hurry up" Ashley whined. Kathy and Jayden were sitting awkwardly beside another. Both a blush on their cheeks. At first they ate in silence, but Abby was looking excitingly at Kathy. After about 5 minutes Casey asked.

"Honey why are you staring at Kathy, that's impolite".

"I was just wondering mom, will Kathy get twins now?"

"Sweetie how did you come up with that ?"

"Well Jeremy said that Jayden and Kathy did "The big naughty" Yesterday and we found them together in bed today and when they do "The big naughty" twice she will get twins right?". Derek was chocking on his food, Casey looked shocked, Ashley amused, Jeremy tried controlling the laughter, Kathy was embarrassed , Jayden was both Embarrassed and angry and Abby looked like the innocence in Person.

"I am gonna kill you Jeremy". Jeremy jumped up the table and up the stairs, Jayden hot on his heels.

"You get back here you little brat".

"Mom !! Jayden will kill me………No Jayden….pal think about what you will do……..Put the Broom down…….…MOM; DAD HELP ".

It will never get boring in this household.

"**Sorry to have kept you all wait so long. I just didn't find the time or the Spirit to write and update and I really do know how annoying it can be if you wait for the next chapter and it doesn't come. **

**I thank all of you who have reviewed to this story :D **

**Thank you !**


End file.
